Living in Japan
by Bright Eyes 13
Summary: Kagome moves to Japan with Sango, and they live in a house where there are guys, too, and they just have loads of fun!
1. Going to the Mall

"I am so bored!" Kagome says to her mom. Her mom's dusting everything in sight, while Kagome's trying to reread her favorite manga while lying on the couch. She loves that book, but on a day like this, well, she really doesn't want to reread it.  
"Well, go play with your friends," her mom says, tired of her complaining, and trying not to be grouchy so Kagome will just leave her alone.  
"First of all, wel don't "play". We hang out. And second, all of my friends went on that Hawaii trip that you wouldn't let me go on," Kagome says, irritated, and sitting up. Her mother could be so dumb sometimes. I mean, the first mistake she did was to move to Iowa. Kagome just can't stand Iowa.  
"Well, that's too bad, but how about going to the mall and finding someone to hang out with there," her mother says, inspecting a small piece of dirt on the coffee table.  
"Uh, no one cool hangs out there!" Kagome says, plopping back down on the couch. "I've already made friends with, like, everybody cool in this city. And they are all on the trip!"  
"Well, maybe someone cool from another town will be there," her mom says, really scrubbing at the piece of dirt.  
"Yeah, whatever," Kagome answers, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes.  
"Here. Take my credit card and go to the mall," her mom says, getting really ticked off and handing Kagome her credit card.  
"Thanks mom!" Kagome says, giving her mom a hug. (Yeah, spoiled, but hey, Kagome's responsible.)  
"Yeah," her mom says, smilinig, then she gets out the vacuum and starts vacuuming.  
Kagome goes to the garage and gets her skateboard. It's designed with all of her favorite manga pictures.  
She jumps on it and skates to the mall. The mall is about half of a mile away.  
When she gets to the mall, she jumps off her skateboard and flips it up and catches it. Then she walks to her favorite store.  
The store is filled with weapons of all kinds. There are swords, shields, and basically anything for fighting.  
Her favorite weapon is a bow and arrow. The bow is a dark brown wood with intricate designs, while the arrows are made of a deep, blood red, with the stick having the same color and designs as the bow, and the arrow head is silver, and very sharp. She really liked it because of how it looks, and because whenever she scratches her fingernail against the wood, it leaves no mark.  
Then only problem was that it cost $12,000. Sadly, Kagome is too responsible to spend that much.  
The bow and arrow is in a case and Kagome goes to stand in front of it.  
After standing there for a while, Kagome backs up to leave, still staring, and she accidently runs into someone.  
"Oh, sorry," Kagome sasy, turning around and looking at who she bumped into. She takes in that the person's a girl, about her age, with long brown hair in a pony tail and that she's carrying something really big on her back. It looks like a boomerany, just really bigger.  
"Oh, it's okay," the girl says, pushing a strand of hair off her face. "My name's Sango, what's yours'?  
"My name's Kagome. Nice to meet you Sango," Kagome answers, putting her hand out and Sango shakes it.  
"Nice to meet you too Kagome. Do you like that bow and arrow?" Sango asks, noticing the case behind Kagome.  
"Yeah, ever since I saw it I wanted it. I'm skilled at using some, but this one is just too expensive," Kagome answers, looking upset.  
"Well, my grandpa made that one," Sango says, looking as if it is no big deal.  
"Really?!" Kagome asks, surprised.  
"Yeah," Sango answers, and seeing how worked up Kagome is, she says, "I can have him make one for you."  
"Oh, that's cool. Um, but wouldn't it cost the same?"  
"Well, the store says it costs $12,000 right now, but the it has been there for a while, and the older the get, the more it's worth. So they've raised the price a couple thouand. About $10,000, I think. So that makes one about $2,000," Sango answers, trying to figure it out.  
"Awesome, I can afford that from my savings," Kagome says, hugging Sango, "You're awesome."  
Sango's just surprised that Kagome likes her. She doesn't have any friends, and isnt' that social.  
"Well, I try. But really, I know how you feel. Wanting a weapon like that. I really wanted this," Sango says, taking the boomerang thing out of its place on her back, "It's called Hiraikotosu," she finishes snuggling it.  
"Okay then," Kagome says, backing away. "Um, I think I should be going. Do you want to hang out sometime?"  
"Sure, here's my phone number," Sango says, handing Kagome a piece of paper.  
"Thanks. I should o now, so bye!" Kagome says, running away.  
"Bye!" Sango shouts back, still snuggling her boomerang.  
Sango feels good inside, but gets sort of sad when she remembers that she is going to move back. 


	2. Making Plans

Kagome went to the mall on a Saturday. So the next Saturday she calls Sango, and asks her if she wants to hang out.  
Sango answers sure, and they decide to hang out at Kagome's house, so Kagome gives Sango her address.  
While Kagome waits for Sango, she changes into her maroon Dodger shorts, with a white muscle t-shirt and plain white tennis shoes to wear if they go outside.  
She hears the doorbell ring and goes to answer it.  
"Hey," Kagome says when she opens the door.  
  
"Hey," Sango answers.  
"I see you brought your, um, boomerang," Kagome says, a little freaked out. Then she leads Sango into the house and she shuts the front door.  
"Oh, yes, I carry it everywhere," she say, taking it out and snuggling it, then putting it back. "So, what do you want to do?"  
"Um, now that I think about it, my house is very boring, but...I guess we can chat," Kagome says, leading Sango into the kitchen.  
Sango sits at one of the chairs that spins by the island in the middle of the kitchen, while Kagome heads to the fridge.  
"Do you want anything to drink?" Kagome asks, opening the door.  
"I'll have whatever your having," Sango answers.  
Kagome takes out two cans of grape Fantas.  
"What are these?" Sango asks, taking one and looking at it.  
"Haven't you ever heard of Fantas? Come on, you know: Wanta Fanta, don't you wanta, wanta Fanta?" Kagome asks, singing the tune.  
"Um, nope," Sango answers, opening it and taking a sip. "Mm, but that are good!"  
"Yeah, but where are you from?" Kagome asks sarcastically.  
"Um, Japan," Sango answers, taking another drink.  
"What?! Really?" Kagome asks, surprised.  
"Heh, yeah," Sango says, enjoying the taste of the pop.  
"That is sooo cool. I've always wanted to go to Japan, and I want to live there, ever since I started reading Manga." Kagome says, awed.  
"You like Manga?!" Sango asks, surprised. "We are so meant to be friends. Oh my, and you want to know something? Well, I'm going back to Japan to stay in a house for students going to my old school. I really miss Japa, and since my parents don't want to move back, they want to just send me back to live without them. And then that's where my grandpa lives, so he makes me cool stuff. And, you could come with me! I mean, if your parents would let you. Isn't that a neat idea?" Sango says this all, getting really worked up.  
"That sounds awesome! I bet my mom would let me. But that would be sooo cool! I'll have to talk with her tonight," kagome says, really happy. She might be able to go to Japan!  
"Yeah, and the best part is that there are boys in the house too. It's a mixed sex place."  
"Oh yeah! Boys..." Kagome says, pondering upon that thought.  
So they talk about it a little bit more, then Sango leaves, and Kagome goes for a run.  
When Kagome gets back, her mom's home. So Kagome asks her about it.  
Her mom's really cool about it, and she says yes.  
So when the summer ends, Kagome packs all of the stuff that she will need, takes all of the money from her savings, and goes with Sango to Japan.  
  
How do you like? Please review and tell me if it is good. This is just a new idea, and I'd like to know if people will like it. 


	3. Meeting the Guys

When Kagome and Sango get to the house, they both suck in their breaths at the same time.

They are amazed to see a really big house, and it looks brand new on the outside, but they can see why it was so cheap when they get in the inside.

They can tell it is REALLY old, because the plaster is falling off, but at least the ceiling and floor look good and strong, like they won't be caving in any time soon.

Kagome and Sango head to the kitchen where they hear voices.

They walk in to find three people. One has long silver hair, with dog ears (Inuyasha), and another has short hair, but long for a guy, that's put into a pony tail. The last one is a crazy looking women who has her hair up in a messy bun, and is smoking while making the guys some eggs. The guys are talking before Kagome and Sango walk in.

"Hello," Sango says, putting her stuff on the floor. "Man is that heavy!"

Kagome just stands there, looking at the floor.

"Hello, my name's Miroku and this is Inuyasha," the pony tailed guy says, getting up. His eyes roam all over the two's body.Inuyasha just stares, like nothing new has happened.

Miroku walks up to Kagome first, since she looks the less feistiest.

"Will you bear my child?" he asks sincerely, looking at her longingly. Kagome just blushes.

Inuyasha pulls Miroku over to him and whispers in his ear, "leave that one alone."

"Why?" Miroku asks, mad. She might be the one that actually will!

Inuyasha snarls at him.

"Okay, okay," Miroku says, going up to Sango.

"Will you bear my child?" he asks, looking up to find her glaring at him.

"Heyah!" she screams, hitting Miroku on the head with her boomerang. "And this, Kagome, is why I always bring my Hiraikotosu with me." Sango finishes, putting the boomerang back on her back.

"Okay, so you're Kagome," Inuyasha says, looking at Kagome. Kagome blushes.

"Yes, she is Kagome, and I am Sango," Sango says, kicking Miroku out of the way and shaking Inuyasha's hand.

"Nice to meet you Kagome," Inuyasha says, staring at Kagome.

"No, I'm Sango," Sango says, letting go of his shaking, and getting annoyed.

"I know that," Inuyasha says, still staring wonderingly at Kagome.

"Whatever," Sango says, walking back over to Kagome's side.

"Pretty Sango..." Miroku says, looking a little dizzy, and saying it a little dizzily and going over to Sango.

Sango turns her back to him and goes over to the lady by the stove.

"Are you the person who runs this place?"

"I guess you could say that," the lady says, taking a drag.

"Okay, can you tell us where our room is?"

"Room number 13."

"Yey, lucky number 13," Kagome says, grabbing Sango's stuff.

"You are joking, right?" Sango asks, taking her stuff from Kagome.

"Well, it's my favorite number. I love 13."

"Whatever," Sango says, going down the hall to room number 13.

They pack all of their stuff, and Sango keeps going on and on about Miroku. About how much he is a lecher, bastard, all the fun things.

Of course, little do they know that Miroku is listening to everything they're saying with his ear down to a spot in the floor where the wood is thinner. Sango and Kagome just happen to be in the room underneath Miroku's and Inuyasha's. Miroku listens while Inuyasha cleans his sword, secretly listening too, just not wanting Miroku to know.

"Listen to her. She loves me," Miroku says, convinced that Sango does.

"Yeah, sure she does," Inuyasha says, laughing to himself. Then the smile goes away because for some reason he misses Kagome. They just met, but he felt something coming from her, something...

**This is hard work! 4 stories to update! Oh well, I got myself into this mess...**


	4. Those School Projects

In the morning, Kagome gets up really early to get ready. She wears her hair down, like usual, then she changes into the school uniform. It is a dark blue color, and, well, you can just imagine what it looks like.  
Sango sleeps in and by the time she wakes up it is time to go so she grabs a banana and heads out the door with the others.  
Inuyasha and Kagome start talking and that leaves Miroku and Sango.  
Miroku walks behind Sango for a while and she can feel his eyes on her, so she turns around really quickly and says, "Will you stop walking right behind me?"  
"Oh, but I like to watch you walk," Miroku replies, grabbing her around the waist. "The way your body moves in such a way, it turns me on."  
"HIYAH!" Sango screams, hitting him on the head with her boomerang. Then she grabs his shirt and drags him up to Kagome and Inuyasha.  
"Okay," Kagome says, looking behind Sango and seeing that she's dragging an unconscious Miroku.  
They go on the subway and then go to the school.  
Kagome loves all of her classes that she goes to before lunch. At lunch they all talk about them. Of course, Inuyasha and Miroku sit with them and they say that they hate all of their classes, and then Sango and Kagome love all of theirs.  
In History, Kagome and Inuyasha are in the same class. They get assigned a project and since the two of them only know each other they pair up.  
Sango and Miroku also end up having that class together (I know, what a coincidence!) and Miroku persuades the teacher to let them work together even though Sango doesn't want to.  
Okay, so the project is to go to someplace in Japan and find something to give a report on.  
So Miroku and Sango head to a lake, since Sango wants to do a report on water (she loves the water), and then Inuyasha and Kagome head over to a playground because Kagome thought that it would be fun.  
After school the two pairs head off in different directions.

**Inuyasha and Kagome**  
When Inuyasha and Kagome get to the park, Kagome runs over to the swings.  
"Push me!" Kagome yells, jumping on one of the swings and sitting down.  
"Okay," Inuyasha says, rolling his eyes, but smiling at the same time.  
Inuyasha pushes Kagome really high, and she screams, "Wheee!" she yells, jumping off and landing on her feet.  
"Now for the slide!" Kagome yells, running towards the slide.  
"No you don't!" Inuyasha yells, running after and catching up with her right away. He grabs her around the waist and pulls her down.  
"No!" Kagome yells, smiling.  
"Now," Inuyasha says when Kagome stops scrambling around, "lets work on our project."  
"But I don't want to," Kagome says, pouting.  
"Well, too bad then," Inuyasha says, getting up, "I guess I'll do it all by myself and get all of the credit."  
"Wait!" Kagome says, jumping up, "You win!" she finishes, jumping on his back for a piggy-back ride.  
**Miroku and Sango**  
"Oh, lets go skinny-dipping!" Miroku yells when they get to the lake.  
"I don't think so!" Sango says, giving him a disgusted look, "I don't want to see you without any clothes on!"  
"Are you sure?" Miroku asks, smiling a vicious smile at her.  
"Yes!" Sango says, running to the lake.  
She runs to the edge and plays with a lily pad.  
"Aren't these beautiful?" she asks Miroku, a look of awe appearing on her face.  
"I know what's even more beautiful," he says, grabbing her around the waist from behind.  
"Hiyah!" Sango says, flipping him over her head and into the lake.  
"You look even better when you're mad," he says when he rises to the top and picks a lily pad off of the top of his head.  
Sango just rolls her eyes and flips her hair over her shoulder while turning her around.  
"Let's go, take that lily pad," she says, walking away.  
"I'm sorry," Miroku says, running up to her.  
"Why are you sorry? I'm the one that got you all wet," Sango says, rolling her eyes again and smiling.  
"Well, I shouldn't do that to you, you had a reason to throw me into the lake," he finishes, looking down with a sad look on his face.  
"Oh, it's okay," Sango says, smiling, and putting her arm around his waist and pulling him close. "Let's just hurry so we can work on our project." Then she runs ahead, and he doesn't catch up till they're at the house.  
**Inuyasha and Kagome**  
"Okay, I think that's enough stuff," Kagome says, finishing some notes on her pad of paper.  
"Okay, so let's go," Inuyasha says, heading to the subway. Miroku and Sango picked a closer place to the house to do their project at then Inuyasha and Kagome.  
They get on the subway, and it's not really that packed, but there aren't any seats, so Kagome gets to stand in the corner(she loves sitting in the corner) and Inuyasha stands next to her.  
They have a friendly chat for a while and then the train jolts all of the sudden and stops.  
Inuyasha lands against Kagome, and Kagome just smiles shyly and looks down.  
"Sorry about that, ladies and gentlemen, just a slight stop in your way back home," the conductor says over the speakers.  
"This is a very uncomfortable postion," Kagome says, looking down.  
"Oh, yeah," Inuyasha says, embarrassed, and pulling away.  
They ride the rest of the time in silence and then when they get to the house they are silent, and Sango and Miroku jump on them but Inuyasha and Kagome just ignore them, then they all go to sleep....  
  
**Sorry, but I love ending it like that, if you don't like it. It's sooo fun though! I love it! I love a lot of things! Oh well! I am in a good mood....**


	5. Telling the Truth Usually Helps

**Hey, I just wanted to say that it's been a while since I wrote the last chapter, so I might mess up a bit...if I do, just tell me in a review.**

In the morning Kagome and Sango both sleep in and jump up at the same time and rush to get to school on time.

Kagome tries to avoid Inuyasha all day, but she finds it very hard. Especially since their grade ends up getting a new kid and he just happens to get Inuyasha's locker which they thought no one was in, and so Inuyasha has to move to another one, and Miroku has already given someone his locker just so he could be with Sango, so Inuyasha has to go with Kagome.

At lunch Kagome stuffs her books in her locker and pouts all the way to the cafeteria, and Sango just can't take it.

"Okay, what's wrong?" she asks Kagome, turning Kagome to face her.

"Nothing..." Kagome answers, looking away.

"It's Inuyasha, isn't it?" Sango asks, looking at Kagome's face. Then Kagome looks down, and Sango says, "I knew it! You have a crush, you have a crush, you have a crush..." Dancing around in a circle until she gets dizzy, then she falls on the ground.

"I so do not have a crush! That would be like, wrong!" Kagome says, helping Sango up off the ground.

"Whatever..." Sango says, brushing herself off. "So what was wrong?"

"I have to share a locker," Kagome says, looking away.

"So..."

"With Inuyasha."

"Ohhhhhh, lucky you!" Sango prances away.

"Hey, get back here," Kagome says, grabbing Sango's shirt.

"What?" Sango asks innocently.

Kagome just glares at her.

Sango's silent.

"Let's eat," Kagome says, getting in the lunch line.

"Ummm, smells good!" Sango says all happily.

"It's school food, yuck. What is your problem..." Kagome says, thinking it over.

They get there food then decide where to sit. Sango sees two empty spots close to each other. One is by Miroku, and the other is by Inuyasha.

"Let's sit there," she says, pointing to the spot.

"What?" Kagome asks, but before she can finish, Sango is already at the spot.

Kagome just gives in and sits across from her next to Inuyasha.

"Hey," he says to her.

"Hi," she answers looking away.

Inuyasha gets a little confused about it.

After school, they all ride the subway back to the house.

Sango and Miroku are having a very deep conversation about something, and they walk ahead of the other too, into the house.

"Wait," Inuyasha says, holding Kagome's arm, when she trys to go in after them.

"What?" Kagome asks, looking at him then down.

"What's wrong?" he asks, tilting her chin up to look into her eyes.

"Nothing..." she says, looking down.

"Okay, I know something's wrong. So what is it?" he asks. "Look at me."

"It's hard to explain," Kagome says, looking as though she were about to cry.

"Come on," Inuyasha says, leading Kagome to a garden.

He holds her hands and looks into her eyes.

"Since the first day I saw you I knew I loved you. Every thing you did I loved. But now I'm really heart broken because you're doing this..." he says, then he looks down.

"Oh..." Kagome says, looking down too.

"Well, I guess that's all I had to say..." Inuyasha says, walking away.

"Wait!" Kagome yells, even though he's only a few feet away.

"Yes?" Inuyasha says, looking at her expectantly.

"I love you too," is all she gets out before he wraps her in his arms, and puts his mouth up to hers, and it goes from there....

**Okay, I am like so lazy, so that's all I wrote. I told my friend that I'd update so here this one is.**


	6. Kikyo!

**Okay, I cannot write another chapter to even compare to that last one. I just read through it and I'm so happy! I want to cry! So don't be mad if this one isn't as good...**

With Sango and Miroku

"I seriously think that they belong together!" Sango is fed up with Miroku. He thinks that Kagome and Inuyasha shouldn't be together, but Sango thinks that the two are in a romantic love story relationship. Sango and Miroku are currently in the 'deep conversation' that they were in when they left Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Inuyasha does not like her, he likes Kikyo, there's nothing to it other than that, he'll never get over her," Miroku says, stopping and facing her.

"Okay, will you just tell me who this Kikyo person is already?!" Sango says, also fed up with him not telling her about Kikyo.

"Okay, I guess I might as well tell you," he says, sitting down on a bench by the sidewalk they were walking on.

"Okay, tell on," Sango says, happily with a smile on her face, but as he starts with the story, her smile slowly fades.

"Okay," Miroku starts off, "Inuyasha has known Kikyo all of his life, ever since they were babies. They have been in love ever since, or at least that's the way it seems. So, _they_ are basically the ones meant for each other," he finishes, crossing his arms and leaning back with an 'I'm right and you're wrong' look on his face.

"Well, what if he just liked her when he thought that there was no one else, but now that Kagome has come along, he's thought differently," Sango says, not wanting to be wrong.

"Well, I guess that would be so, but that still leaves Kikyo, and she won't easily be left aside..."

Inuyasha and Kagome

"So, what do you think Sango and Miroku are doing?" Kagome asks Inuyasha, smiling. They are on their way to the house.

"Probably making out someplace and grossing people out," Inuyasha says, rolling his eyes and smiling. They stand and face each other in front of the house.

Kagome just laughs.

"Sounds like a good thing to be doing now, huh?" Inuyasha asks, looking into her eyes.

"Yeah," Kagome says shyly, looking down.

Inuyasha lifts her chin up and places his lips gently on hers, and then he looks into her eyes and just stares for a really long time.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing!" a girl says, glaring at Kagome.

"Kikyo, what, what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asks, really surprised.

"I just came back from my vacation, and I decided I'd visit. But yet I find you here making out with some slut on the front steps!"

"Kikyo just leave," Inuyasha says before Kagome, who is giving Kikyo a 'what did you just say?!' look, say something that she'd regret later.

"Fine, I guess I can give you time to explain things to this little slut of yours, but I'll be back, you can count on that!" Kikyo says, huffing, then turning around and walking away while strutting her stuff.

Inuyasha just glares at her back.

'I'm tired of her treating me like crap, I thought that it was normal until I met Kagome, but now I know that she just had me under her spell. But that's enough of that, but now what...'

**Okay, like I said, not as good as the last chapter, but this one is leading up to better things to come. Yeah, I really hated having to put Kikyo in this story, but it was the only way to make it longer, so sorry all you Kikyo haters! Luv ya!**


	7. What Will Happen Next?

**My gosh! I haven't updated in such a long time! I think that it's about time to finish this story... I would so LOVE to start another one, but, lets see, its been about, well, a lot of months since I last updated, so it might not be that good, but I'll try my best!**

Sometime during the middle of the night Kagome awoke with a scream. She had just had a dream, more like nightmare, of Kikyo as this big sea serpent coming and stealing Inuyasha andslithering away withhim.

She breaths slowly, like a jogger after a long run.

'It was just a dream, just a dream...' she tells herself.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Sango's voice comes raining down upon her thoughts with traces of concern.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," she answers, trying to convince both herself and Sango.

Sango just shakes her head, and they both go back to sleep, to be awaken by elephants stomping around on their ceiling.

"WHAT _IS _THAT RUCKUS!" Sango yells, slamming herself up in bed, her black hair streaming around her.

"I don't know..." Kagome answers her, wondering what it is.

"Kikyo wants you, and there's nothing you can do about it," Sango and Kagome hear a gentle voice, amazingly Miroku's, coming down from above.

"Well, I want her out of my life, and I want her to stay there!" Inuyasha says in an angry, yet toned down voice.

"Well, there's got to be someway to make her go away," Miroku says, almost pleading for the want to go back to sleep.

"There's only one way to get rid of a leech like Kikyo..."

"Ah, fresh morning. The sunshine shining through the crisp curtains..." Sango says sleepily, sitting up in bed and yawning.

"I guess you had a good sleep after all that," Kagome wonders how anyone could.

"All what?" Sango says stupidly, then, to Kagome's glare of 'you're so stupid!', "Oh, yeah that. Have you been up all night!"

Sango stares at her. Kagome has dark circles under her eyes, with salt watered cheeks, and her eyes are deep lakes of dispair.

"Yeah..." Kagome says, not too happy about it.

"Don't even say that it's because of last night," Sango says, thinking 'how stupid can this girl get?' "Nevermind, you don't even have to tell me, I can see it in your eyes."

Kagome just looks down, about ready to cry some more.

"Man am I hungry!" Inuyasha stumbles into the kitchen, his face looking awake, but his body behind a little. Sango and Kagome just stare at him, their thoughts racing with images of what could have possibly happened in the guys' room last night.

"Hey Miroku, better get your energy for today!" Inuyasha yells to Miroku who is still struggling down the stairs.

"Why, what, ohhhhh..." Miroku answers as he walks into the room.

Kagome and Sango just look at each other.

"What's happening today?" Sango asks, suspicion all over her face.

"Nothing..." Miroku says, totally looking suspicious. Inuyasha just socks him.

"Just going to have some guy time," Inuyasha answers, pure innocence on his face. "Come on Miroku."

Once they're gone Sango turns to Kagome.

"I don't believe that lie one bit," she whispers, though there's no need to whisper. "Let's follow them."

Kagome just shrugs her shoulders.

They follow the guys to an upperclass section of their neighborhood.

"Oooohhh, pretty," Kagome says, staring at the beautiful houses, abundant with flowers, and nice cars.

"Shhh!" Sango says angrily, pulling Kagome into an alley right before the guys look back.

"I swear I heard someone," Miroku says, looking lost.

"Be quiet, we're almost there," Inuyasha glances around and leads Miroku to a huge mansion.

**Let me close this by saying: 'No matter if I get reviews or not, I will still update. However, the first one I update is the one that has received the most reviews.' Thank you, and goodnight.**


	8. Rich People

**Rich People...**

**Have you waited a while? Hope not too long...well, here's an update, and I hope that it is longer than normal, since I have realized, reading other stories, that my chapters are tiny. Short and sweet, but with how often I update, I think that you deserve more. Oh, and I apologize for my horrible errors on the chapters before this.**

"Oh my gosh! They went in there! It's beautiful!" Kagome says, putting her hands on her face and looking at it with a look of awe.

Now let me explain. Kikyo's parents are, obviously, rich, and they spend whatever on her and everything else, so this isn't a simple house. Well, first of all it's huge, gated, and filled with beautiful things. The house is a tan, rocky surfaced building, not just a plain square, but lots of angles. The windows are all unique, round or curved at the top, with beautiful stained glass or none, a real work of art.

The yard is a whole other beauty. The landscaping is a wonderful thing. All that Kagome and Sango can see is the front, which is a hill going up to the front door, layered with rock outings and hundreds of beautiful flowers flowing from them. With the sun shining down, it really looks colorful. They can't see the back, but I feel that I should explain it. There's, of course, a huge chlorine pool, settled close to the back, with lawn chairs and tables. Then the grass scoops down a little from the patio, and it's dotted with beautiful trees and flowers, but the most beautiful thing is the waterfall.

The waterfall is small, but pretty big, and it flows into a wide, deep stream that flows back through a forest at the end of their property. A question might be, "where does the water come from?" Well, it is pulled from their water supply, and it flows through the forest to a natural river at the end. Like I said, they're rich. But anyway, I'm not done with the look of the waterfall. It has rocks lining the actual waterfall, and is less rocky at the bottom, and the rocks lining the actual waterfall have flowers randomly sticking out of them. It is a real beauty.

"Okay, lets follow them," Sango says, and Kagome starts to get confused. Why is Sango so pushed on following them?

"Wait..." Kagome says, running up to her.

"Shh, look ahead."

Looking ahead, Kagome sees what Sango is talking about. There stood Kikyo, who Sango and Kagome have never seen before, standing in a skin-tight, see-through robe, with a teeny-tiny red bathing suit underneath. She's smiling the biggest fake smile Kagome has ever seen, twiriling her chopped brown ahair, and talking with the boys.

"Ewww, who is that slut?" Kagome asks with a disgusted look on her face.

"That's Kikyo," a voice says from behind them.

"Ah! Who are you?" Kagome asks, freaked out.

"I'm Sesshomaru, Kikyo's boyfriend and that kid's brother," he says, pointing to Inuyasha.

Back with Inuyasha and Miroku

"So, are you going to come inside, or actually, come out to the pool with me, I was just having a swim," Kikyo says, all cute like, but not pulling it off.

"You're not even wet," Miroku says, looking disgusted with her.

"Sure Kikyo. Don't mind Miroku, he's just jealous of us," Inuyasha says, totally pulling it off.

"Okay!" she says, a little too anxiously.

Inuyasha just shutters when she's not looking.

Back with Kagome and Sango

"Inuyahsa has a brother!" Kagome says, shocked.

"You dummy, it's not that's not the big deal," Sango says, slapping Kagome on the back of the head. "What I can't understand is that Kikyo has a boyfriend."

"Owww," Kagome mumbles, "_I'm_ stupid? _I'm_ stupid?"

"Stop mumbling," Sango glares at Kagome. "So do you know about Kikyo's obsession?"

"Well, I knew about it, but I thought that Kikyo had gotten over it, that's why I had my father send Inuyasha away."

That's when Kagome notices Sesshomaru's clothes. Fancy and definitely expensive.

"Wait... do you live in this section of the city?" Kagome asks him, starting to figure things out.

"Yeah, our house is up there."

Even from where they were, and how far away it was, they could still tell it was huge. Bigger than Kikyo's.

"Wow..." she says, then gets a look of horror on her face,"he lied..."

"He never said that he didn't have much money," Sango says, giving Kagome a disgusted look.

"But he acted like it!"

"How do you act like you have barely any money?"

"You don't act stuck up, like you're better than everyone else."

"Oh...so he acted human." Sango says, nodding her head and turning around.

Kagome opens her mouth but nothing comes out.

"So, what are you doing here?" Sango aks Sesshomaru, ignoring Kagome.

"I was just coming to visit, like I do everyday," he says, looking up at the three talking. He sees them going inside.

"Hey, I have a plan, follow me," Sesshomaru says, staring at the closed door and grabbing Sango's hand. Sango just grabs Kagome who's still frustrated and looking for a comeback.

When they get to the top Sesshomaru waits a while, then he knocks.

"Oh, hello sir." a fancy looking butler says when he opens the door. "Who are the young ladys?"

"Oh, my cousins. I wanted Kikyo to meet them."

"Oh, well, yes. She's in the back, by the pool."

"Thank-you."

They head through the house, none of them paying attention to the beauty of it. To cut it short, let's just say it was fancy, expensive, and beautiful.

"There they are," Sesshomaru says, opening the patio door.


End file.
